


Masks upon Masks

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: D/s, M/M, Snape/Percy W.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-29
Updated: 2005-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 10:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy proves to be full of surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As a general rule, Severus Snape considered teenagers to be wholly uninteresting masses of hormones, whose only redeeming quality was that teaching them provided him with a job, a roof, and regular food. They held very little interest to him as sexual beings. Occasionally, though, he found himself attracted to one, but never acted on it; he valued his job too much. He kept in touch with the rare students that went on to study Potions, but they tended to be spotty-faced, awkward, asocial teens, and Snape wasn't particularly eager to get involved with a younger version of himself. As a result, he had never had sex with a student, even a former one, until the night before the Second Task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

As usual, Snape was patrolling the corridors after curfew, sending his Slytherins to bed with an admonition and the promise of a detention if they were caught again, and taking points from the members of the other three Houses. Children out after curfew usually stuck to the shadows and corners, so Snape was a little surprised when he saw a boy walking quite calmly in the middle of the corridor.

Snape soon identified the red hair as a Weasley’s and called out, “Mr Weasley!” He wasn’t quite sure which Weasley it would turn out to be — there were differences between them, but identifying a single Weasley specimen from behind was difficult.

The Weasley stopped and turned. “Professor Snape, sir,” he said respectfully.

Now that was unexpected. It was Percy Weasley, clutching a thick wad of parchments in his arms. The only bearable Weasley, as far as Snape was concerned, and the only one Snape had ever fantasized about; red locks plastered to his forehead with sweat, glasses askew and red lips swollen with kisses and light bites.

Snape smiled his best predatory smile and had the satisfaction of seeing Percy’s Adam’s apple bob up and down in obvious apprehension. No doubt the boy had forgotten he had already left Hogwarts and was even now wondering how many points he would cost Gryffindor.

Snape stalked towards his prey, a silent spell sending his cloak floating behind his shoulders, accentuating the bat impression. Percy shrunk against a wall.

“Mr Weasley! Shouldn’t you set an example to the children still attending this institution and be in your rooms by curfew?” Snape’s voice was low and husky. Percy’s eyes glazed a little, but he seemed to snap out of his daze immediately.

“I was taking advantage of Hogwarts Library for Ministry work. I assure you, Professor, that I don’t stay up so late for my own pleasure.”

Snape took a step forward, trapping Percy against the wall.

“Really?” His voice was now a low purr. “What a shame.”

“A-A shame, sir?”

Snape saw Percy’s eyes drop to his lips. He deliberately ran his tongue over them, and was rewarded with an audible swallow.

“That you don’t stay up late for your own pleasure. You know what they say, don’t you, Mr Weasley?”

Percy shook his head in bewilderment. Snape leaned over, his breath ghosting over a freckled ear.

“All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy.”

Snape shifted a little, so that his mouth was less than an inch away from Percy’s.

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we, Mr Weasley?”

For a few seconds, Percy looked torn between fleeing and fainting, then he raised his head and captured Snape’s mouth in a scorching kiss. His tongue ran over Snape’s lips, demanding entrance, then invaded Snape’s mouth, licking the roof, along the teeth, sliding against Snape’s tongue with a skill that Snape wouldn’t have suspected the former Head Boy possessed.

Suddenly, Weasley wrenched his mouth away and stammered, his eyes wide with horror, “I-I’m so sorry. I d-don’t know—”

With one hand, Snape pulled Percy flush against his body, pressing his arousal against Percy’s thigh. With the other hand, Snape locked Percy’s head in place and began to devour his mouth, only interrupting for oxygen.

They were standing so close that the parchments were trapped between them. Percy freed his hands and placed one behind Snape’s neck and the other on the top of one arsecheek. The parchments remained in place, creased between their two bodies.

When the two men parted, the parchments fell to the ground, unheeded by either. Snape grabbed Weasley and ushered him into an empty classroom. He turned a moment to lock the door and ward the classroom, including an anti-poltergeist ward — he’d never forget the incident with Peeves in his sixth year, or the weeks of humiliation that had followed.

When Snape turned back, Percy was looking around at the classroom pensively. His eyes finally fell on Snape, and he blushed deeply. Snape’s eyebrows rose up in question.

Percy shrugged and said, “This is the décor of many of my student fantasies.”

Snape smiled. “Really? Would you care to enact one now, Mr Weasley?”

The young man’s breath hitched and Snape took it as agreement. With a flick of his wand, he added a Gryffindor badge to the Ministry robes, then, stuffing his wand back in its pocket, he advanced on Percy, whose expression closely resembled that of an owl in the path of a stray Bludger.

“Well, well, Mr Weasley. Out after hours, I see. And you a prefect. Tsk. I’m sorry to say that such a violation of the school rules will leave enough of a stain on your record that you’ll never become Head Boy.”

Weasley painted a suitably chastened expression on his features.

“Please, sir, I’m sorry. I was studying in the library and I forgot the time. Isn’t there something I can do, so that you’d, er, forget the incident? I’d do anything!”

“Anything?” Snape asked.

Percy nodded frantically. “Anything!”

“Very well. On your knees, then.”

Percy fell to his knees eagerly, but could not prevent a groan from escaping when they connected to the hard floor.

“I don’t have anything to cushion your knees. You’ll have to use your robe.”

Percy opened his mouth to object, then closed it with a snap. He quickly took off his robes. He was only wearing a long shirt, socks and shoes under them. Role-playing, no underwear; the young man was turning out to be quite kinky. Weasley folded his robes neatly, then glancing at the ground, he said coyly, “This floor is very dusty, Professor. I think I should protect my robe with my shirt; it’s easier to wash.”

Snape snorted. “By all means.”

Percy put his folded shirt on the floor, arranged his robe over it in a comfortable cushion, and settled. Thighs slightly apart, erect cock pointing away from a nest of dark red curls, hands reposing lightly on his thighs, he looked up expectantly.

Snape took off his cloak and let it pool on the floor. Next, he unlaced his collar and took off his robe and shirt in one go, leaving only his boxers. He quickly let them fall and stepped out of them. Percy’s eyes widened comically and his mouth fell open.

“You certainly give credit to the common sayings.”

Snape smiled smugly and gave a few strokes to his cock. He walked until he was just in front of Percy.

“You know what to do, Mr Weasley.”

Percy took the cock in his hands. He peeled the foreskin down and took the head in his mouth, sucking as he would on a lollipop. Drawing away, he licked it all over with small flicks of the tongue first, then in broad sweeps. Snape put a hand on Weasley’s head to keep his balance, taking care to leave him in control.

Pushing Snape’s cock up against his stomach, Percy placed small kisses over the balls, gently nipping the skin here and there, before taking one of the balls in his mouth. He bathed it with his tongue, then released it, scraping his teeth against it just hard enough to skate the limit between pleasure and pain. Snape’s hand tightened in Percy’s hair and he had to consciously think about relaxing it.

Percy took Snape’s cock in his hand again and drew it into his mouth, sucking it for all he was worth. His other hand found the balls below and rolled them. It slipped further, stroking the perineum lightly, then the sensitive skin inside the crease of Snape’s arse. Snape tensed a little when he realised what Percy was doing. They had no access to anything resembling lubrication, and Snape didn’t fancy dry fingers in his arse.

At that moment, the hand left his arse and the mouth his cock, just long enough for a few whispered spells. The muscles in his arse relaxed and Snape felt slickness inside him. The finger that went back to his arse slipped in easily, and Snape used his hold on Percy’s hair to tug his head up.

“Where did a nice boy like you learn to perform prostitutes’ spells?”

Weasley smiled widely.

“Believe it or not, Professor, I learnt them from one of your colleagues.”

Snape wondered whether that was true, or part of the role-playing. He took a step backward, releasing Percy’s hair and hands.

“Perform it on yourself then.”

Percy took his wand again.

“Wait! Do it while I watch. Bend over this desk, yes, just like that. You like this, don’t you, Perfect Prefect Percy? To be exposed to the eyes of one of your professors? I bet you would like me to fuck you, wouldn’t you? So hard that you’d have difficulties walking straight tomorrow.”

“Yesss...” There was just a hint of desperation in Percy’s voice and Snape smiled.

“Well, prepare yourself, Mr Weasley.”

Percy’s position wasn’t the easiest for that kind of spell, but he managed with an ease that made Snape wonder. Percy laid his wand parallel to his spine, resting in the crease of his buttocks, the end against his hole. He murmured, “_Laxo musculi unguoque canalem._”

Snape filed the spell away for future reference. He gently took the wand away from Weasley and set it aside. He gripped Percy’s hips and positioned himself. Slowly, tantalisingly, he let his cock slide against Percy’s hole, ignoring his gasps and whimpers.

Bending over Percy’s body, Snape said, “Tell me how much you want me, Mr Weasley.”

It seemed to release some sort of restraint in Weasley. Words of begging streamed from his lips in a half-understandable gibber including such things as _Yesfuckmehard_, _Pleasedontmakemewait_ or _Ineedyourightnow_.

Snape obliged.

He slid two or three inches deep inside Percy. The spell had relaxed the muscles enough that manual stretching wasn’t necessary, but he was still very tight, too tight to enter in one thrust. Besides, it would probably create enough friction that Snape would come on the spot, ruining his determination to make it last. Slowly, he pushed inside Percy, sometimes pulling out a little, only to push back with more force, until he felt his balls brushing against Percy’s skin.

He paused for a few seconds, blanking his mind to stave off his orgasm. When that failed, Snape swept a hand between their bodies and tugged harshly at his balls, which did the trick.

He pulled his cock out until only the head was left inside. He paused for a few seconds, long enough for Weasley to beg again, then slammed hard back in. Percy let out an ear-splitting scream.

Snape was worried he had hurt him, but the cries of “Yes, more, harder” put his fears to rest. It seemed that Percy Weasley was a screamer, decidedly not something he’d imagined. He pulled out again; it had been too long since his last affair, though, and Snape came with the next thrust.

When Snape had recovered enough, he slipped his now soft cock from Percy and turned him on his back. He took hold of the hips and swallowed Percy’s cock as far as he could — which was far indeed. Snape was, and deservedly so, proud of his deep-throating skills. Weasley didn’t need much more stimulation and he came with another high-pitched scream. Snape swallowed his come with a grimace; if this turned out to be more than a one-night stand, he’d have to put Percy on a fruit diet.

Percy was sprawled bonelessly on the desk and Snape settled more or less comfortably beside him. Snape brushed the locks that were plastered on Percy’s forehead and let his finger trail down, upsetting the glasses and stroking along full red lips. He sighed and Percy turned towards him.

“When are you leaving?” Snape asked.

Percy sat up abruptly. He took his glasses off, fumbling for a sleeve to clean them. When he realised he was naked, he slipped them back on.

“Tomorrow, after the task.”

Snape fell back down on the desk.

“Too bad that didn’t happen when you were still a full-time student at Hogwarts.”

He heard Percy take a deep breath.

“My week days are the Ministry’s, but my weekends are mine.” He sounded a little unsure.

Carefully, Snape said, “I am a head of House, and I must be available to my Slytherins at all times during the school year. But you could always floo in.”

Percy nodded. “I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

The day before Christmas, Snape apparated inside the small cottage. It seemed empty. He called for Percy, but nobody answered. Shrugging, he set his trunk in the bedroom and unshrunk it. He spelt the wrinkles off his clothes and proceeded to hang them in the wardrobe.

He had almost finished when he heard a pop in the sitting room. He enchanted the socks to sort themselves off in the drawer and went to the sitting room. At last, Percy had arrived. Snape frowned; there were dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted.

Snape took Percy in his arms and kissed him lightly, almost platonically.

“Hello.”

“Good evening, Percy. You don’t look well.”

Percy’s smile looked a little forced.

“Never one to sugar-coat your words, are you, Severus?” He tucked his head under Snape’s chin. “I feel a little sick to my stomach, to tell you the truth.”

Snape kissed Percy’s temple. “Do you want a potion? I’m sure I’ve something suitable.”

“I don’t doubt it, but it’s not physical.”

Percy remained silent for a few seconds. Snape didn’t say anything, knowing that Percy would explain in his own time.

“Macnair dropped by my office today. Asked a few inane questions. Probed my feelings about Muggleborns and Purebloods, and my strife with my family and everything.”

Snape tightened his hold.

“Do you think he might ask you soon?”

“I don’t know. I’m afraid, Severus. I know that’s what we’ve been working for, but...”

“But it’s dangerous and you could get killed. I know that. Believe me, I don’t actually want to lose you.”

Snape hugged his lover tightly for a few seconds then, releasing him, he started towards the kitchen.

“Come, Percy. Isn’t it your mother who says that everything looks brighter with a little food inside of you?”

Percy chuckled. “And since when do you listen to what Mum says, anyway?”

* * *

They were finishing dessert — chocolate mousse; Snape had taken advantage of the Hogwarts house-elves and nicked dinner from their kitchens — when an owl came tapping at the sitting-room window. Snape rose up to let it enter. It was carrying a misshapen parcel, wrapped in brightly coloured paper. Snape had seen enough Weasleys on Christmas morning to guess what _that_ was.

“Percy? A package, from your mother.”

Percy came out of the kitchen, an owl treat in his hand, which he fed to Errol.

“What is it?”

He was brought short by the sight of the shapeless parcel. He paled.

“A Weasley jumper, unless I’m mistaken.”

Percy made no move to take it and rather sat down heavily on the sofa.

“No, it’s not. It’s a peace gesture from my mother. A way to say that whatever nonsense I’m sprouting, I’m still her son.”

He leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. Snape put the parcel down on the table beside him and looked at his young lover sympathetically.

“Sending it back would mean that I’m severing ties with my family. That I don’t want to be associated with those foolish Muggle-lovers, the Weasleys.”

Percy laughed, a harsh, ugly laugh that tugged at heartstrings Snape had long denied he possessed. He wanted to comfort his lover, but he knew that Percy had to make his own decisions, so he waited.

“I cannot accept it. I must send it back.”

He looked up and Snape nodded.

“Do you want me to do it?”

Percy shook his head. “No. It’s something I must do myself.”

Taking the package from the table, he tied it again to Errol’s leg, and sent the owl back to the Burrow. He stood at the window, arms draped around himself, and Snape hugged him from behind, offering silent comfort. They remained in that position for long minutes.

Percy broke the silence. “Severus, may we play tonight?”

Snape drew back. Percy turned, his face raised towards Snape expectantly. Snape trailed a finger down Percy’s jaw.

“Yes. We may.”

Percy smiled in genuine happiness and almost ran towards the bedroom. A few seconds later, he was back. He fell to his knees in front of Snape and handed him the object he had just fetched.

Snape took it. It was a collar, made of black leather. There was a metal buckle to close it, and metal D-rings were attached to it. He clasped it around Percy’s neck. It was a snug fit, with just enough room to slip a pinky between neck and collar. Percy sighed in satisfaction.

“Strip me, my Percy, and make me come.”

Without raising his eyes, Percy asked, “May I stand, Master?”

“You may do anything you need to accomplish your goal.”

“Thank you, Master,” Percy said softly.

He stood up and placed a small kiss on Snape’s lips. Quickly, he unlaced the robe’s collar and took it off. He made short work of the shirt, leaving Snape in only his boots and a pair of warm, long boxers. Percy tugged Snape to the sofa and made him sit. Kneeling, he took Snape’s left foot on his lap and unhooked his boot. He pulled it off and set it aside. He peeled the sock off and gave a short massage to the foot. Letting go of it, Percy did the same thing to the other foot.

“Would you stand, please, Master? I need to take off the rest of your underclothes.”

Wordlessly, Snape stood up. Still kneeling, Percy unlaced the string keeping the boxers on and swept them down. Snape used Percy’s shoulder for leverage as he raised first one foot, then the other. He then let himself be gently seated back on the sofa.

Percy bent down and dropped a kiss on Snape’s foot. He licked the big toe slowly and drew it inside his mouth, sucking it like he would a cock. Snape’s fist clenched involuntarily and he exhaled a long breath. It was one of his favourite caresses, as Percy knew well. But this wasn’t about him. It was about Percy, and Percy’s needs. His should be taken care of as quickly as possible.

“None of that. I want to come now. No dawdling.”

Percy lowered his head in apology. He settled between Snape’s slightly parted legs and immediately took Snape’s cock into his mouth. Snape’s breath quickened. He hadn’t seen his lover since the summer holidays, and his own hand just couldn’t compare.

Percy took him far into his mouth, then drew his head back, lightly scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. Another move that Snape particularly loved.

Snape put a hand on Percy’s head, keeping him in place. He came down his throat with a long shudder.

“Swallow.”

Percy obeyed. Snape released the pressure on his head and Percy drew back. He licked the few drops that had escaped down his lips and sat down on his heels. He raised expectant eyes at Snape who smiled affectionately.

“Well done. Now strip. And make it slow.”

Percy stood up again. Wizarding clothes were a lot less sexy than Muggle ones, but he did his best, displaying tantalising glimpses of flesh before coyly hiding them again, until Snape barked at him, though with no real displeasure. After all, Percy _had_ obeyed his orders and it was no fault of his own that Snape grew impatient.

At last, Percy was naked, except for the black collar, a stark contrast to his pale freckled skin. Snape stood up and beckoned Percy to the bedroom. There, he directed Percy to the bed until he was stretched on his back.

From the bedside drawer, Snape took a black strip of thick but soft cloth. He carefully tied it at the back of Percy’s head, tight enough that it wouldn’t slip, even with the usual copious head-tossing.

Snape lay next to Percy and whispered in his ear, “Do you think you can manage not to move on your own?”

Percy turned his head towards Snape. He swallowed.

“I’m not sure. It depends on what you are going to do to me, Master.”

Snape smiled. “That, my Percy, is for me to know and for you to look forward to.”

“Oh dear.”

Snape chuckled and ghosted his fingers along Percy’s jaw. “Quite.”

“I want to try and do it myself, Master. No restraints.”

Snape’s fingers stroke Percy’s lips.

“You know that if you fail, you will be punished.”

Percy sucked one finger into his mouth. Snape pushed it in and out a few times, then took it out and let it wander towards Percy’s ear.

“Well?”

“I know that, Master. But I also know that if I succeed, you will reward me handsomely.”

Snape laughed at that. “Cheeky boy! Well, enough of that.” He rolled out of the bed. “Stretch your arms above your head and spread your legs.” He looked at the picture before him and nearly licked his lips in anticipation. “Yes, just like that. Now don’t move. You may, however, scream to your heart’s content.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Without warning, Snape plunged his tongue in the hollow of Percy’s armpit. Percy stiffened at the sudden onslaught then slowly relaxed again. Snape licked all over the underarm, from the middle of the torso, until that sensitive place in the inside of the upper arm. Percy made continuous little noises to show his appreciation.

When he raised his head, Snape saw that Percy had tangled his hands together. He let it pass; Percy would need all the help he could get before this was over.

Snape went on licking along Percy’s side, Passing over the hip and the bone that protruded there; lapping at the soft skin on the side of the knee; worrying the ankle bone with his teeth. He gave a quick kiss to the foot; Percy loved to play with Snape’s feet, but he preferred his own to be left alone.

Snape set his tongue on the ankle bone on the inside of Percy’s foot and remained still for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, he swiped his tongue from the ankle to the top of the thigh, until his nose was barely an inch away from Percy’s balls. Percy cried out loudly, and Snape glanced at his face to see how he fared. His breath was shallow and rapid, and Snape licked teasingly close to the balls.

Snape settled more comfortably between Percy’s legs and bent over his chest, bracing his hands on each side of Percy’s body. He took a nipple in his mouth, again drawing a cry.

He licked it until it was hard and taut, then he bit it until Percy let out another cry. Snape had learnt to recognise the different sounds Percy made, and that one was protest, rather than encouragement. He soothed the bite with a light swipe of the tongue, then changed sides and applied the same treatment to the other nipple.

The noises had more or less stopped, except for a low growl now and then, which was unusual for Percy. Snape saw that he was biting his lips and leaned forward to kiss him. Percy latched onto his lips like a starving man onto food.

At last, Snape drew away. He kissed Percy’s chin and said, “You haven’t moved, so it is time for your reward. What do you want? Tell me.”

“Please, Master, please let me come.” Percy’s voice was strangled, his breath heavy and panting.

“Ah, but how do you want to come? In my hand? in my mouth? in my arse, perhaps?”

“Take me into your mouth, please, Master.”

Snape left a last kiss on Percy’s lips.

“Everything for my Percy.”

He straightened and sat back on his haunches. Percy’s cock was red with blood, his balls taut and drawn against his body. Snape licked the patch of skin where the balls joined the shaft. Percy screamed again, and his hips flew off the bed. Snape retreated immediately.

“Did I tell you you could move?”

“No, Master, I’m sorry. Please!”

“Do it again, and you won’t come for a week. Is that clear?”

“Y-yes, Master, very clear.”

Snape bent again and licked the vein along the underside of Percy’s cock. Percy keened but he didn’t move, so Snape went on, licking all over and finally drawing the head into his mouth. His hands were massaging Percy’s balls, kneading them and making them roll in their sac.

Snape released Percy’s cockhead from his mouth, and whispered, “Come for me, my Percy.”

With a long cry of release, Percy came, first on his stomach, then in Snape’s mouth. Snape savoured the taste of his lover’s come — Snape had done a practical demonstration a few months ago, with asparagi first, then with mangoes, and Percy had immediately grasped the advantages of eating a lot of fruits before meeting with Snape.

Percy’s body tremors went on for a long time, and Snape had to help him to unlock his hands, as his muscles had stiffened. He took the blindfold off and unbuckled the collar. He put both back into the drawer.

Percy curled up in his arms. “Thank you, Severus.”

Snape tightened his hold. “It was entirely my pleasure, Percy.”

Percy stifled a laugh in Snape’s shoulder. He fell asleep, a peaceful smile on his lips.

Sleep was long to come for Snape; he knew how useful another spy would be, but he couldn’t help wondering whether he was not sending Percy to his death.


	3. Chapter 3

In a minute, wands would be drawn and hexes exchanged. Already, the insults flew freely between the two hot-headed men, and Dumbledore’s attempts to re-establish calm were completely ignored.

Snape observed the kerfuffle with a sardonic smile on his lips. He had always hated Moody, and Shacklebolt was not that high on his list of favourite people. As for the others... they were clearly separated in two factions, ready to follow either of their leaders. There weren’t many who had kept their unwavering trust in an ailing Dumbledore.

His eyes met Potter’s, who twisted his hands in an eloquent gesture. Snape snorted. The Order’s follies had succeeded where seven years of Potions and Occlumency lessons had failed: Potter and Snape had finally managed a working relationship, and they were well on their way to friendship.

“Silence!” Potter barked.

All eyes turned towards Potter with part surprise, part dismay. Potter was usually content to let others talk, or argue, but he had obviously reached some sort of breaking point today.

“I really don’t know why Voldemort bothers to try to eliminate the Order, since you seem so intent on doing the job yourselves.”

Some people had the grace to look embarrassed and ashamed at that. Not so Moody, who opened his mouth to put the insolent child in his place.

“Look, P—”

“Shut up, Moody. Let’s first hear what the Headmaster has to say, before making any hasty decisions.”

Moody sat back down slowly, scowling. Snape could barely restrain his glee.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “Thank you, Harry. As I was saying, our spy managed to get information to us yesterday, which, at the very least, confirms that he is still alive.” To Snape, he said, “I wish you would tell us his name, my boy. I could protect him better that way.”

Snape shook his head. There was no way he was going to entrust Percy’s safety to the Order. There were too many security holes and the fewer people who knew about Percy, the better.

Dumbledore frowned, but he didn’t insist.

“Anyway, it would seem that Voldemort plans an attack on Gringotts. With him in control of the whole financial system of Wizarding Britain, it would mean the death of the economy and society as we know it.”

Moody intervened again, much to Snape’s annoyance.

“Just how much can we trust this ‘spy’?”

Snape was about to retort angrily, but Potter was quicker.

“Not that old argument again!”

Moody’s magical eye swivelled towards Potter, while his back remained turned to him.

“Look, lad. We don’t know who this spy is. And once a Death Eater, always a Death Eater, you know.”

Potter’s eyes narrowed at the ‘lad’ quip, but he held his explosive temper in check.

“No, I don’t know. In fact, Snape’s presence here is proof positive that isn’t true. And if Snape says that the spy is trustworthy then it is enough for me, and it _will_ be enough for you, too.”

This time, Moody turned his whole body to Potter.

“Are you thr—”

He was interrupted by the ringing of alarm bells, almost instantly followed by the bellows of Mrs Black, whose portrait they still hadn’t managed to take off the wall. The wards had been breached, from the inside, at the only place where apparating or portkeying was possible: the safe room.

Snape and Potter immediately climbed the stairs, wands at the ready, closely followed by the Aurors. Up the stairs, Moody and Shacklebolt blocked the corridor while Potter approached the door, backed up by Snape.

Potter cast a Transparency spell on the door. Inside, there was a Death Eater, his hood drawn over his face, a wand held tightly in his right hand, his left hand clutched around something on his chest, a medallion maybe.

Potter raised his wand, ready to blast the intruder, but Snape stopped him, even as the Death Eater fell, to his knees first, then flat on his face, the wand escaping his fingers to roll up to the wall.

Snape opened the door and entered, Potter at his heels. He cast a Petrifying spell on the Death Eater, then he rolled him on his back and took his hood off.

It was Percy.

Bruised, bleeding, but alive. Snape released the spell quickly and put his wand away. He took off the cloak and began unlacing Percy’s collar with uncharacteristically unsteady hands.

He distantly heard Potter’s question, “Our spy?” and nodded. Shouts and commotion followed, but he didn’t care, focused as he was on disrobing Percy — though for far less pleasant reasons than usual, he reflected grimly.

Opening the collar, Snape saw that Percy was badly hurt on his torso and that he wouldn’t be able to take off his robes without causing more pain. Cursing, Snape used his wand to slash the robes open. He parted the folds delicately and sucked a breath in anger. Percy was his and they had hurt him! Percy was his and he had failed to protect him.

Snape became aware of a hand on his shoulder. Raising his eyes, he saw Potter, looking at him with a strange light in his eyes.

“Snape. Let Hestia have a look at him.”

Snape stood up and stepped back, allowing the Healer to kneel next to Percy. He kept his eyes on her as she began scanning for additional injuries. Potter tugged at Snape’s elbow and dragged him out of the room.

“Let her do her job. She doesn’t need you hovering over her shoulder.”

Snape opened his mouth to tear the impudent brat to shreds but Potter cut him short with his next words.

“There’s something about the Weasleys, isn’t there?”

Snape glared; Potter couldn’t possibly know...

“You mean their ability to breed like bunnies?”

Potter burst into laughter.

“No, not that. And Percy won’t be ‘breeding like a bunny’, will he... brother-in-law?”

Snape felt his jaw fall. Slowly, he closed it again, and swallowed nervously.

“I was under the impression that it was with Miss Granger that you were involved.”

There was no point in denying the truth. Besides, he didn’t want to. Percy’s cover had obviously been broken, and there was nothing now to prevent him from claiming Percy as his.

“Come on, Professor. We’ve always done everything together, we three. We weren’t about to shun any one of us just to enter a more conventional relationship.”

“I... see.”

“See the good side of things: after our announcement, Mrs Weasley will probably be relieved Percy’s involved with only one person.”

Snape smiled wryly. He hadn’t given much thought to the Weasley matriarch, and he was only beginning to realise that hooking up with Percy would mean hooking up with the entire Weasley clan. He sighed; his solitary, quiet days were probably over.

Potter continued, “Of course, it might not be true. I mean, there’s a chance that Molly could get grandchildren from us. Now, you and Percy will have more difficulties. Unless... is there a potion to make wizards pregnant?”

Snape stared at Potter in shock. Surely he hadn’t just said that?

Potter laughed. “I guess not.”

“What have you been smoking, Potter? Do you feel all right?”

“You should have seen your face.”

Snape was about to explode when Hestia Jones walked out of the room. He realised that Potter had been trying to distract him with inane chatter. It had worked, too, but now his worry was coming back with a vengeance. Percy was on a stretcher floating behind the Healer, his body covered by a light sheet.

“Madam Jones? How is he?”

Potter had stepped forward too, but Jones addressed Snape. There was kindness in her eyes, and Snape wondered whether he had been a little too obvious.

“He’ll live, and without brain damage, thank God. He may have some difficulties with his joints, especially in damp weather, but that should be all.”

Snape closed his eyes in relief.

Potter asked, “Do you want me to place him in the spare bed in your bedroom?”

Snape looked at Potter, who didn’t avert his eyes. He nodded and, as an afterthought, said, “Thank you.”

“Good. Come with me, Harry. Professor, do you have some undiluted Muscle-Relaxing Potion?”

Snape shook his head. “No, and there won’t be any at Hogwarts either. But I can make it here, give me a couple of hours.”

“Thanks.”

Snape watched Jones and Potter take Percy’s unconscious form to his room. He turned and hurried to his lab.

* * *

Snape was dicing shrivelfigs expertly when Albus entered his lab.

“Severus? May I speak to you?”

With his knife, Snape silently indicated a stool. Dumbledore sat down.

“Percy has been placed in your room.”

“I know.”

Without looking, Snape could see Albus rolling his eyes at the laconic answer.

“I suppose he is our spy.”

“Was, by the look of things. By the way, the information you got yesterday probably cannot be trusted.”

“Don’t worry about that. Tell me more about Mr Weasley.”

Snape turned at that question and looked at Dumbledore, hoping to convey his lack of understanding. “Whatever do you mean? Mr Weasley was a student at Hogwarts for seven years, don’t you remember him?”

Dumbledore looked at him steadily, a large grin on his face. Damn! Snape sighed.

“What do you want to hear, you meddling gossip?”

“Now, now, my dear Severus. You know that I hold everything you tell me in confidence.”

Snape rolled his eyes and turned back to his potion. He picked up the spoon and started stirring slowly. Albus coughed lightly behind him, in a polite encouragement to begin talking.

“I first became involved with Mr Weasley four years ago, when he came back to Hogwarts for the second task of the Tri-wizard Tournament. By the end of the year, he could hardly miss the reappearance of my Dark Mark, so he confronted me about it.”

Snape remembered the scene vividly. It had been his first glimpse of Percy’s iron spine, and a turning point in their relationship, when it had gone from ‘just sex’ to... something else.

“In the course of the conversation that followed, several things were said that made me consider training Percy for spying. You remember, of course, Miss Weasley’s possession by Tom Riddle during her first year?”

Snape reduced the heat until the potion was only simmering. He turned back toward Albus, bracing his hands on the worktable behind him. Albus nodded.

“Percy felt guilty about that. Miss Weasley had tried to talk to him about her problems. Time loss, blood on her clothes, that sort of things. But Percy had silenced her every time in the mistaken impression that she was trying to mock him. He felt responsible for her trials, and he also conceived a deep hatred for the Dark Lord, along with some mistrust of you.”

“For failing to realise what was happening that year?” Dumbledore’s voice was tinted with sadness.

“Yes. You are commonly thought to be omniscient and suddenly you weren’t, not when it mattered most.”

“What happened next?”

“I tutored Percy in Occlumency and other arts useful for a spy.” Snape remained vague and Dumbledore did not ask for clarifications. “We orchestrated his falling out with his family. Macnair took an interest in Percy and had him initiated in the Death Eater ranks.”

Albus nodded. “That was extremely courageous of him.”

Snape snorted derisively and said, “Gryffindors!” as if it explained everything.

He examined the potion with a critical eye. A little rushed, but it would do the job. He began ladling it in large stone bottles. When they were all full, he placed them carefully in a cushioned crate.

“If you will excuse me, Headmaster?”

“Of course, my boy.”

Dumbledore stepped aside and Snape went out, the crate floating in front of him.

* * *

Hestia Jones was spelling the bruises away one by one. Percy had awaken and he looked up at Snape’s entrance. His face lit up with a tired smile.

“Ah. Professor. I’ve almost finished. Dilute two tablespoons of potion in the glass of juice over there, will you.”

Snape set the crate on the desk. He poured the potion into the glass and stirred it with a spoon until all traces of the dark green potion had disappeared from the pumpkin juice. He silently handed the glass to Jones who refused it.

“Can you give it to Percy yourself, Professor? I’m afraid I can’t stay.”

Snape’s eyes narrowed, but his annoyance was more than half feigned.

“I’m a Potions master, Healer Jones. Not a nursemaid.”

She smiled cheerfully. “Of course not. Don’t forget to give him the same amount every two hours for the next twenty-four hours.”

She slipped her wand into her sleeve pocket and gave him a little wave as she left.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to see how the patient is doing. Bye!”

Snape looked at her disappearing back in disbelief. A soft chuckle reminded him of Percy’s presence. Cautiously, he helped him to sit, using his own body as support and tucking Percy’s head under his chin. He raised the goblet to Percy’s mouth. When Percy had finished, Snape tried to stand up again, but Percy stopped him.

“Let me stay in your arms some more.”

Snape tightened his hold. He whispered, “I’m sorry I failed you.”

“Failed me? What do you mean?”

“You were caught. You could have died.”

“Not your fault. And I’m alive.”

Percy raised a hand and turned Snape’s head towards his. He brushed his lips against Snape’s.

“I love you.”

It was wonderful and exhilarating. It was scary. To prevent himself from thinking too much, Snape kissed Percy again. The kiss quickly grew heated, their tongues sliding against each other, their teeth pulling and nibbling on each other’s lips. Snape felt a hand grab at his hair, almost painfully.

“Oops, sorry.”

They jumped apart, turning identically horrified eyes towards the door. Potter’s dishevelled head was poking through the door’s opening, a large grin painted on.

“Didn’t choose the best moment, did I? Don’t worry, I’ll be out in a minute. Perce, that wand you had with you when you portkeyed here? Is it whose I think it is?”

Percy nodded.

“Wicked!”

Potter’s head disappeared from the door. Snape bent down to resume their kiss.

The door opened again and Potter said, “Don’t forget that Percy is supposed to rest, Professor. No exertions, now.”

“Fuck off, Potter!” Snape roared. Had his wand not been in the sleeve currently draped around Percy’s shoulders, he would have hexed the little annoyance senseless. Potter took that as his clue to flee.

Snape sighed as Percy laughed silently against his chest. Snape tightened his arms around Percy and buried his nose in his hair. It would be all right.


End file.
